dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Mamba
|Race = Demon |Gender = Female |Date of birth = |Date of death = |FamConnect = Lord Yao (boss) Susha (comrade) Torga (comrade) }} '''Mamba' is a villain appearing in the special Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy. She is a witch who lures unsuspecting travelers into her home, and then cooks and eats them. Biography Mamba lives in the forest near Mount Paozu, and saves Goku Jr. and Puck from wolves, only to attempt to cook them later. She nearly kills Goku Jr. by strangling him with her hair, but he is able to knock her down, and Puck cuts him free so they can make their escape. This ruins her hair, and she pledges to follow and kill them both. Later, Mamba, Torga (a hen-like warrior), and Susha (an amphibian-like warrior) catch up with Goku Jr. and the bear, chasing them for a while until they all run into Lord Yao. After Goku Jr. becomes a Super Saiyan and defeats Lord Yao, Mamba and the other monsters run away. Powers and special abilities *'Shapeshifting' – Mamba has the ability to transform herself. She turns into the form of a young woman in order to lure Goku Jr. and Puck into her home. *'Sniper Rifle' – Mamaba carries some sort of Sniper Rifle with her in her Human form. *'Levitation' – When chasing Goku Jr. and Puck, she shows the ability to float above the floor, allowing her to move much quicker. *'Instantaneous Movement' – Mamba uses this technique to teleport from the top floor of her house to the basement where Goku Jr. and Puck were. *'Hair Manipulation' – Mamba has the ability to manipulate her hair in any way she wants. She uses it to strangle Goku Jr. and shows enough strength with it to lift him up into the air. *'Magic Materialization' – Mamba conjure weapons from thin air. She uses this ability to create a scythe. Trivia *Mamba bears an uncanny resemblance to Zangya, but behaves more like Princess Snake, using disguises to trick travelers into coming into her home. She also wears a similar headpiece tiara and arm warmers that strike a heavy resemblance to that of Zarbon's. *She is a sucker for compliments. When Goku Jr. tried talking her out of killing him and Puck by telling her she looked much better as a Human, she reverted to her human form and recognized its beauty, which gave Goku Jr. and Puck sometime to sneak out (though not enough as she caught them in the act in her mirror). Later, she again fell for a compliment when she was told that her hair looks better short. *Mamba shares many traits with Baba Yaga, the cannibal witch of Russian folklore who often lured lost travelers (usually children) back to her chicken-legged hut to kill and eat. She is also similar to the witch in the German fairy tale Hansel and Gretel, who attempted to eat the two titular protagonists of the story. Gallery DragonBallGTSpecial15.jpg|Mamba as a human lady Mamba First Shot of True.png|Mamba going back to her regular form Mamba.HeroLegacy.png|Mamba about to attack Goku Jr. and Puck Mamba About to Stab.png|Mamba about to stab Puck DragonBallGTSpecial16.jpg|Mamba in front of Puck and Goku Jr. Mamba You Thought I was beautifuk.png|Mamba being complimented Mamba Smile.png|Mamba smiles Mamba being cooked alive.png|Mamba being cooked alive Mamba07.PNG|Mamba with shorter hair DragonBallGTSpecial25.jpg|Mamba and Torga DragonBallGTSpecial28.jpg|Mamba and Susha Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Demons Category:Females Category:GT characters Category:Gun Users Category:Villains Category:Witches/Wizards Category:Shapeshifters Category:Swordsmen